An arrangement for the control of a coupling apparatus is described in JP-8-296 143. This reference has a carrier which is stationary arranged inside a drive shaft. The drive shaft is formed as a hollow shaft with two holes that are arranged in a radial plane. Two switching tappets are arranged in the holes. Two control members are radially displaceable in the carrier with respect to the drive shaft. A two-way valve alternately actuates the control members. The control member is designed as a simply acting working cylinder with a piston that is under a spring action.
In this control member the piston is reset by means of the spring after the switching off or on of the valve has been completed. The working cylinder is ventilated at the same time switching occurs. With the rapid switching changes this proves to be disadvantageous.